With the development of electronic technology, more and more technological elements have been added to sports shoes, such as sports shoes that can produce acousto-optic effects. Many shoes manufacturer choose to add more entertainment elements to sports shoes, result in higher price and lower practice value.
In order to solve the problem of heat dissipation and perspiration in the foot under high-volume exercise, mesh fabrics and other heat-dissipating materials are often used in sports shoes. However, due to the environment and personal constitution, the demand for heat dissipation and perspiration may be vary from different sports shoes users. For example, in a sweltering environment, our feet is easier to get sweating, especially in the part of midfoot. Therefore, how to meet the different needs of different physiques under different circumstances and provide more personalized in-shoes environmental conditioning is particularly important.